La oveja y los caballos
La fábula de Schleicher es un texto artificial compuesto en el idioma reconstruido protoindoeuropeo (PIE), publicado por August Schleicher en 1868. Schleicher fue el primer académico que compuso un texto en PIE. La fábula se titula Avis akvāsas ka (‘la oveja y los caballos’). Posteriormente, varios eruditos publicaron versiones revisadas de la fábula de Schleicher, ya que la idea de cómo sonaría el PIE cambió con el tiempo. La fábula puede servir como una ilustración de los cambios significativos que el lenguaje reconstruido ha experimentado en los últimos 140 años de esfuerzos académicos. En 1939 Helmut Arntz publicó la primera revisión de la fábula de Schleicher, hecha por Hermann Hirt. En 1979 Winfred Lehmann y Ladislav Zgusta hicieron una segunda revisión.Ciep.fr. En 1997, en la Enciclopedia de cultura indoeuropea (1997: 501) apareció otra revisión de Douglas Q. Adams. En 2007, Frederik Kortlandt publicó otra versión en su página web.Kortlandt.nl. La oveja y los caballos Schleicher (1868) : Traducción palabra por palabra :Avis akvāsas ka :Oveja caballos y :''avis, jasmin varnā na ā ast, dadarka akvams :oveja sin lana, vio caballos :''tam vāgham garum vaghantam, tam bhāram magham, tam manum āku bharantam. :este carreta pesada arrastraba, este carga sostenía, este hombre arriba sostenía. :''avis akvabhjams ā vavakat: :oveja caballos a dijo: :''kard aghnutai mai vidanti manum akvams agantam. :corazón duele mío saber hombre caballos manejando. :''akvāsas ā vavakant: krudhi avai, kard aghnutai vividvant-svas: :caballos dijeron: escucha, oveja: corazón duele sabiendo esto :''manus patis varnām avisāms karnauti svabhjam gharmam vastram :hombre amo lana oveja hace sí mismo tibia ropa, :''avibhjams ka varnā na asti :oveja cuál lana no hay :''Tat kukruvants avis agram ā bhugat :Eso oyendo oveja fue a pradera Traducción al inglés ''The Sheep and the Horses :a hill, a sheep that had no wool saw horses, one of them pulling a heavy wagon, one carrying a big load, and one carrying a man quickly. The sheep said to the horses: "My heart pains me, seeing a man driving horses". The horses said: "Listen, sheep, our hearts pain us when we see this: a man, the master, makes the wool of the sheep into a warm garment for himself. And the sheep has no wool". Having heard this, the sheep fled into the plain. Traducción al español La oveja y los caballos :una colina, una oveja que no tenía lana vio caballos, uno de ellos arrastraba una pesada carreta, otro cargaba una gran carga y otro cabalgaba rápidamente con un jinete. La oveja le dijo a los caballos: «Me duele el corazón viendo un hombre manejando caballos». Los caballos dijeron: «Escucha, oveja: nuestros corazones nos duelen cuando vemos esto: un hombre, el amo, convierte la lana de una oveja en una ropa tibia para sí mismo. Y la oveja no tiene lana». Al oír esto, la oveja huyó a la pradera. Hirt (1939) '' : Lehmann and Zgusta (1979) : Adams (1997) : Kortlandt (2007) : Diferencias notables Algunas de las diferencias entre los textos se producen por variaciones en las convenciones de nombrar: w'' y '' e.g. son solo diferentes vías de indicar el mismo sonido, la consonante u''. Varios estadios del PIE Carlos Quiles Casas del Grupo Dnghu provee de versiones en varios estadios del Proto-Indo-Europeo y del post-Proto-Indo-Europeo en: HTML, PDF. "IE II, ca. 3500 a. C. (Proto-Indo-Hitita)" :"laríngeos numéricamente diferenciados" : :"laríngeos simbólicamente diferenciados" : "IE III, ca. 2.500 a. C. (Proto-Indo-European)" : "IE IIIa, ca. 2000 a. C. (Proto-Indo-Iranian)" : Véase también *El rey y el dios'' (otra fábula en idioma reconstruido). Referencia Notas Bibliografía *HIRT, Hermann. Helmut ARNTZ (ed.): Die Hauptprobleme der indogermanischen Sprachwissenschaft. Niemeyer: Halle a.d. Saale 1939 (Sammlung kurzer Grammatiken germanischer Dialekte. B. Ergänzungsheft 4) *KORTLANDT, Frederik. [http://www.kortlandt.nl/publications/art243e.pdf For Bernard Comrie], 2007. *LEHMANN, W., y L. ZGUSTA: “Schleicher's tale after a century”. En B. BROGYANYI (ed.): Festschrift for Oswald Szemerényi on the Occasion of his 65th Birthday (pág. 455-466). Ámsterdam, 1979. *MALLORY, J. P. y D. Q. Adams: Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture (pág. 500 ss). Londres, 1997. *SCHLEICHER, August: “Fabel in indogermanischer Ursprache”. En: Beiträge zur vergleichenden Sprachforschung auf dem Gebiete der arischen, celtischen und slawischen Sprachen (pág. 206-208). Berlín: Dümmler, 1868. *[http://dnghu.org/indoeuropean/indo-european.htm A grammar of Modern Indo-European] (contiene versiones indoeuropeas e indoiranias de la fábula de Schleicher). Enlaces externos *AngelFire.com (texto reconstruido de Schleicher, con una glosa inglesa literal; en inglés). Categoría:Indoeuropeos Categoría:Lenguajes reconstruidos Categoría:Fábulas de:Indogermanische Fabel en:Schleicher's fable id:Domba dan Kuda it:La pecora e i cavalli la:Fabula Schleicheri pl:Owca i konie